Wally's Heart and Soul
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: A story that i LOVE! I've been workin on it constant!I'm bein' careful 'bout da rating. Done ova! R and R!
1. Perfect Start

Mackenzie and Wally  
  
Together Forever  
  
This is sooooo BORING!!! I thought. Why did they have math ANYHOW??? Man . . . ngg. .dozing off.ZZZ.huh? Oh, sorry.(sigh) Name's Mackenzie. Mackenzie Christina Randall! "PSSST! Kenzie!" I grinned and looked to my best friend,  
Wally. "Huh?" I asked the blonde aussie beside me. "5 minutes till'  
recess!" I beamed. I LOVED recess! Since you can't see me, I'm gonna  
describe Wally and myself. I'm 5" 4',with raven black hair with white stripes, cascading into my 2 braids.. And under that, my big brown eyes. I always wear orange and light green with an orange army bandanna 'round my neck.weird, huh? I'm pretty buff, I'm glad to say. I'm a bit of a tomboy..  
Oh enough about me. Wally's 5"4',with dirty blonde hair just below his eyes. His eyes.are just like mine. only green. He wears a trademark orange sweatshirt. He's kinda grumpy, though.and buff too.that's off the point.  
  
"YEA!!!" Wally and I busted out the metal school doors. As usual, we were the first ones out.sigh."Soooo, whatta ya wanna do first?" Wally asked, his Australian accent drifting over me." Well, I thought we would start with. the jungle gym!" Wally grinned. "Ya know wat' ah like!" his eyes glittered  
under his bangs." Race ya !!! " He laughed like a madman and raced off! "HEY!?!" I shrieked after him. I beat him to it anyhow .heh heh. "How.can ya.. run... so. cruddy. fast.. *wheeze*." I just laughed. "Aw.. les' jes' GO already." I ruffled his hair and smiled. I'm the only one he'll let even touch his hair..wonder why. Once we were on top of the j-gym (that's what  
we call it..) we sat back to back and ate. That's why we were the first  
ones out.  
  
I leaned against Wally's back and sighed. Wally glanced at me uncertainly. "Wat's wrong, Kenzie?" That's another great thing 'bout Wally. He always  
knows when somthin' is wrong! He's also the only one who can call me  
Kenzie. I sighed again. " I dunno. I just got that feeling again.." "Uh oh."He looked around warily and then at the sky. I giggled and shoved my  
mouth full of Cheeto's.  
  
I don't really blame him. last time I felt like that, he and I almost got blown apart by a land mine and a gas bomb.at the same time! I looked toward  
the school and saw a billion kids streaming out." Uh-oh."Wally growled again. He stuffed the rest of his hot dog down his throat and jumped down  
with a yelp. I followed him, feeling worried. "Ono, ah knew dis would  
happen." howled Wally." Ah tink' ah jes' broke mah foot! AWOOOOOO!!!" I  
sighed. "Wally, relax! Hold still." "AWWWWOOOOOOOO!!! Da pain, oh, da  
pain!!!  
  
*****Wally's POV*****  
  
Oh-Kay. Ah jes' hurt mah ankle. Ah was also drawin' a crowd.Ah said  
"Kenzie? We aughta get outta 'ere.don' look too friendly." Kenzie jes'  
smiled. She said, "Wally don't worry 'bout that. We're getting you to a nurse!" Ah jes groaned, hopin' it wasn't broke. Kenzie jes' pulled mah arm on up tuh her shoulder an' heaved mah foot (an me too!)outta dat' ting. Ah  
was proud 'o' her, ever so proud!  
  
She got me outta 'dere. We went tuh Mary, her annoyin' pain 'o' a sistah. Ugh. She's a heck 'o' a healah, ah'll say dat. When we came, Mary took one  
look at mah foot an' said, "It's just a sprained ankle! Sheesh!" Let me  
tell ya, Ah was pretty darn embarrassed! Ah managed tuh get back tuh  
school(wit' Kenzie's 'elp)an' get it healed. Whew!  
  
It was Friday! Tuh Kenzie an' ah, dat meant SLEEPOVER!!!! As usual, ah walked home wit' Kenzie an' 'er family. First, dere's Tommy. 'E loves video games, da ledah an 'as a good buff on 'im! Like me-self! Will, da quiet  
one, da plant luvah, da brain, 4-eyes, you get da pictcha. Mary, an artist, an a healah, a mermaid(sometimes literally!), a little angel. Yuck. Mackenzie, in 3 words.. electric female perfection. Last, Ralphie, a world  
class psychic prankster!  
  
Dey call demselfes da Randall Quints! Cool, eh?  
  
Da 6 'o' us made our way through da forest tuh da Quint's 'ouse. Dangerous  
place, an easy tuh get lost in. Scary place.nevah go in witouta guide! Dat's why we 'ad Kenzie! Told-ja she was perfect! Ah went pretty dang fast, fact, all 'o' us did! Once we got to Kenzie's, we were all exhausted! Mary sighed an' purred," I'm going to go brush my hair and freshen up." Tommy  
stuck 'is tongue out at 'is sistah. Ah don' blame 'im!  
  
*****Kenzie's POV*****  
  
"So, where we goin' tonight?" I asked Wally. He just grinned." Mah 'ouse! Duh!" I headed toward my room. " Hey, where ya goin'?!?" cried Wally. He looked panicked. I looked at him strangely. " To pack my over-night bag!!" He looked relieved now. " Silly puppy!" I laughed, giving him a smile. " Come on, pup!" I giggled, as we bounced to my room. In the middle of a dark  
hall I stopped. Wally bumped into me. " Huh? Wat's wrong, Kenzie?" he  
looked at me, his big green eyes worried. I turned around to face him."  
Wally, we gotta talk."I sighed. We both sat down.  
  
" Kenzie?" said Wally timidly.  
  
" Why did-ja look so worried? I hate it when you do that." Wally hung his  
head and sighed. " I was 'fraid ya were mad at me. I jus' can't ." he  
trailed off. I sighed. OK, I'll fix him! I put a hand over his mouth. " Relax, bub. I'd never get mad at you." Wally smiled softly. We grabbed my  
stuff and scrammed.  
  
*****Wally's POV*****  
  
Kenzie an' ah arrived at mah 'ouse. Jus' so ya know, 'ere, dey call me #4."Hi, Numbuh 4!" Ah groaned an tried tuh ignore mah friend, Numbuh Three.  
*Gawd forbid, she's annoying! * "MACKENZIE!" #3 squealed. Kenzie, on de othah hand, hugged #3 like a bear. "Hiya, # 3!" she squealed back. "Do me a favor, and tell the others I'm here!" "Oh-Kay!!!" #3 bounced out. Den we went tuh de door to go see da movie, "De silence 'o' de lambs!" Numbuh 1 was first. We all liked Kenzie. " Greetings, Q4! Glad to see you again!" Q4  
was Kenzie's KND Numbuh. #1's de only one who calls 'er dat. Ah sighed dully. Next was Numbuh 2." Hi, Mac!" Dat is #2 nickname for 'er. "What's  
next?" Ah didn't know what he meant until Kenzie said, "Spaghetti and Meatballs, bon appetite!" Den Numbuh 5 came. " Who-wee! Back again, eh?" She chuckled. " Yep! Ah brought mah CD's!" Kenzie giggled, mimicking #5. #5  
jes laughed. #3 followed suit, an we were on our way.  
  
*****Kenzie's POV*****  
  
When we got to the movie theatre, there was a line 10 meters long!" Man,  
we'll never get in there before sundown!" cried #2. " Never say never!" sang #3, who instantly got muffled by #2, so she wouldn't get creamed by  
#5, who hated that song more than Wally hates Rainbow Monkeys." Don't worry," I soothed. I fried all the grown-ups I could (don't ask how.) and  
we strode inside. "Good one, Kenzie!" cheered Wally. We managed to get  
front-row seats! "Partay! Movie Partay!" #3 and #5 chanted. I rolled my eyes. They pretty much quieted down when the movie started.'cept for the screaming! "That's it! Numbuh Five is outta here!" #5 shrieked. Then she tripped on somthin'. Then silence. "She got gotten!" #3 cried and clung to a redheaded boy next to her.wait...redhead?!? I looked hard at the boy and saw it was Ralphie, my annoying redheaded brother! He grinned, and winked at me. "Told-ja she liked me. Go Ralphie! Go Ralphie! It's yur birthday! It's yur birthday!" He sang in a quiet vioce, so 3 wouldn't hear. Numbuh 3 is kinda hard of hearing. Little idiot (Not # 3, Ralphie.). I next heard purring.purring? I turned 'round and saw #5 curled up with my big brother, Tommy. I chuckled softly as he stroked #5's hair and whispered," It's only a movie." to her. Tommy looked up, blushed, and grumbled," She was scared." I just rolled my eyes. "I know." Will started talkin' 'bout how this really happened and received a good smack from me, a growl from Tommy, a scream  
from #3,and a glare from #1. (Mary was not there.hmm.)  
  
*****Wally's POV*****  
  
Ah heard Mackenzie swallow next tuh meh. Ah looked at her curiously, she shivered and answered, "This movie is startin' to give me da creeps. tha's all." When Ah hugged her, she seemed tuh calm down a bit. Yea, Ah'm lovin'  
this! Every toime she jumped, Ah would hold her a lil' tighter. She'd  
prob'ly kill me, if the shelia wasn't so scared. To mah surprise, she  
turned tuh meh, an' said, "Thanks, Numbuh 4. It helps, when you have  
somebody to be next to ya. I have NO idea why I suggested this movie.  
groan" Ah chuckled softly. Ah was GLAD she 'ad done this. Foinally, Kenzie fell asleep on mah shoulder. Ah set mah chin on 'er 'ead an' ignored the screams coming from da audience; an' aftah a while, Ah snaked mah arm  
around 'er shoulders, an' Ah gently stroked her hair, playin' wit her braids. Kenzie woke up, glared at meh, her look sayin', 'Ok, I like it when  
you help me with my fright, but that's a little far.' But, tuh mah  
surprise, she folded her hand ova mine, to keep mah arm 'round 'er. Ah  
asked 'er why, an' she answered, "I'm just cold. That's all." Ha. Yea right. She totally has a crush on meh. Hey, Ah'll take any proof Ah can! When we got out 'o' there, we both seemed pretty happy, nonetheless. When Kenzie an' Ah got back tuh de treehouse, Kenzie began tuh cook dinnah. Don' get 'er point. "Like I said #2, Spaghetti and meatballs, with macaroni and cheese and home-made applesauce, courtesy of my big sister Mary!" Kenzie sang as she pulled stuff from 'er backpack. #2 grinned and licked his lips.  
He loves Kenzie's cookin'; fact is, we all do. Ah helped Kenzie set up  
stuff, and cleared off da table. Ah sighed, faltering slightly. Ah knew Ah'd hafta tell 'er that Ah had lied tuh 'er. an' soon. Ah know the longer  
ya wait tuh tell 'er, the madder she gets. Mackenzie gets real mad when  
people lie tuh her. an' she's gonna get soooo mad! Ah hope she forgives meh. I dunno if she will, cause once she got lied tuh by 'er fav brother, Tommy. She broke his arm, and wouldn't talk to 'im for a week. Ah hope it don' come tuh that. She means so much tuh meh. She's mah best friend. Ah  
dunno what Ah'd do wit'out 'er.  
  
OK! That's the first chapter! Like it? I know, very fluffy. I like fluffy!  
GO FLUFFY! 


	2. Lying Betrayal

Cio! Lexi and Mac here!  
  
Mac: So.you got 1 review.  
  
Yeah! Isn't it great? ^_^  
  
Mac: I guess.jeez, you're hyper!  
  
Who sent me the review.THANK YOU! Mac, do the disclaimer.  
  
Mac: Ok. She don't own nothing.  
  
Thank You! ^-^  
  
Kenzie's POV  
  
I pulled out a bag of super cheesy Mac + Cheese and called to #4, "Hey, where do you get the strainers 'round here?" #4 looked over his shoulder at  
me. "Uh, Ah 'tink #5 keeps 'em in the second cupboard, next tuh de glasses." I nodded in response; rummaging through the wooden boxes at my feet. "Aha!" I had found it when #4 tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and  
looked right into his bright green eyes. I think he likes it when I do that. He always gets all red in the cheeks. I think it's cute. As usual, his cheeks turned into stoplights. 'There he goes again..' I thought as he  
prepared to speak his mind. "Well, uh.see.um." He's so cute when he's nervous! "Mah real name is Wallace. I haven't exactly been truthful 'bout  
mah name." I didn't hear the rest. I felt like my heart had just been  
ripped out with needle-nose pliers. "Oh, so you're telling me you don't trust me?" I growled at him. I turned coldly, and stalked to my backpack (it was in #4's room), got out my pillow, and laid on it. I can't believe he lied to me! To me, when someone lies to me, I figure they don't trust me. Trust is important to me. I heard a person come in. I didn't know who it was, nor did I care. I pulled my face away from my pillow to see and saw another thing that broke my heart. #4 was standing' there, tears streaming down his pink cheeks. "Ah'm so sorry, Kenzie! Ah just thought Wally was a real cool name an' Ah did wanta know ya betta.so Ah thought a dorky name  
jes' wouldn't cut it.Ah didn't mean ta make ya mad at meh!" At this my heart broke. "I'm not mad at you. I just needed to blow off some steam. I'm so sorry I took it out on you!" I swung at the air. At least I meant to. #4 stepped into the line of fire and got knocked 6 feet! "#4, are you OKAY???" I cried. I was at his side in seconds. He looked dizzy and a bad bruise was  
forming on his cheek. "Hey, Ah'm cool. Ah deserved it.for lyin' to ya." "Why the heck did-ja do that?" I cried, feeling pain for my loyal friend. "Kenzie, 'sokay, it don' even 'urt!" O-Kay, it's official. He's definitely gone crazy. " I'll go get a ice pack." I got back, and he was gone. "NUMBUH FOUR?!?" I yelled. #4 came up behind me and scared me. I didn't mind. He's  
my best friend.and always will be.  
  
Cute, huh?  
  
Mac: You had me liking #4?  
  
You do have a crush on him?  
  
Mac: Yea, so?  
  
#4: Hey Kenzie!  
  
Mac: Ahhhhhhhh! Jeez, you scared me!  
  
#4 grins.  
  
Ok, let's see those reviews! 


	3. Concrete Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own KND If I did, Mackenzie would be the top  
operative.  
  
#4 POV  
  
I was glad Kenzie had forgiven me.the pain was definitely worth it! Ah don' mind when Kenzie chucks me across the room. Ah always tell 'er tha' pain is  
good fer meh. She always just gives me a pitying look and says, "Wally, when are you going to learn pain is not good?" Ah love 'er when she does that. She makes me feel.loved. Wanted. Ah love that feelin'. The other day  
Ah had asked #1 'bout it. ************************FLASHBACK*********************** "Numbuh One!" Ah  
would have gone tuh Kenzie but she wouldn't undah-stand.no mattah how boyish she is, she will nevah be a boy. When Ah came in through the door of #1's lair, He welcomed me with open arms. " Now #4" He said tuh me, " What exactly is the problem?" Ah sighed. "Well, uh.Ah feel weird when I'm 'round Kenzie.Can ya help?" #1 seemed to smirk, his sunglasses twinkling. " Weird how, exactly?" Ah blushed like a cat who had been shaved. "Well, when she's  
real close like, Ah stuttah and blush.and she seems. like an angel." At this #1 smiled. "Well, I'm not suprized. You seemed to like her from the start." Wha? Love? You gotta be kiddin' me! "Um, #1? Didja faget Ah'm the 'Tough guy'?" #1 waved his hand as though he was shooing a fly (Though we all know that he would be screaming like a girl.^-^). "Ah, my friend, it does not matter who you are. What matter's is that you are in love with Q4,  
AKA Mackenzie Christina Randall." Ah was pretty calm 'bout it 'till he said, "I say you should tell her how you feel." Ah didn't let him finish. "ARE YA CRAZY, #1?!? The sheila would reject me so fast, Ah'd get stunned! An' besides, she's so." Somebody cut me off. "Um, how 'bout .oblivious?" Ah turned around an' Kenzie was sittin' roight behin' meh! She was smirking at meh like she knew the world's secrets. "Oh, come on dude," She smiled at meh playfully. "Everyone KNOWS you have a crush on Numbuh Three! The only  
one that don't is #3 herself!" #1 was looking at the ceiling, like he didn't know Ah was there. Ah decided to take a chance. "What makes ya tink' Ah have a crush on #3?" She smirked again. "Well, I'll show you." Kenzie  
pulled out her laptop (She takes it everywhere.) and pulled up the Internet. Then she went to her favorites and pushed a button on her mouse. A home page appeared. "There is over 1,835 people who own, as they put it, ¾ fansites. Remember when I told you that there was a show about you guys? That is their reference." (OK, I'm gonna make this set in year 2046, ok, there's like 5 ¾ sites now.) Kenzie smirked. "So, all of them think the 2 of you should start dating. I'm a fan of it, myself. I think it's cute." Mah jaw dropped. "Lemme see!" Ah howled. Kenzie laughed as Ah scanned the page. All the ¾ sites in da world were there! Then Ah noticed the heading. 'Mackenzie's ¾ Almanac' "Kenzie.Ah.Ah.." Ah couldn't believe it. Mah own best friend, maybe my crush, had her own 3/4 site! "I told you before, I think it's cute!" She gave a chibi smile an' cocked her head. Aww man! She  
KNOWS Ah cain't resist that look! "No, actually Q4, He has a crush on MMHHH!!" Ah put a hand ovah his mouth. She finds out, Ah die! Kenzie gives  
#1 a strange look, then left. Tha' was close!  
  
Kenzie is really important tuh me. Ah don' wanna lose her. Ah was restin' up from da fight we 'ad and Kenzie came in. Then 'er eyes went all starry. "NUMBUH 4, I AM SOOO SORRY!" Kenzie suddn'ly broke into tears and hugged meh 'round my neck. Ah didn't know whatta do. Fina'ly Ah started tuh stroke 'er head gently an' Ah said, "Shh, Kenzie. It's my fault fer lyin.Ah know ya hate that." Kenzie jes' shook 'er head hard, whipping her face with her long braids. "No, Wally, I shouldn't react like that.sorry. What an idiot I was, freaking out 'cause you gave yourself a nick name. " She let go of meh and Ah couldn't help but feel disappointed... She knelt in fronta meh and said, "Oh, I'm being such a baby! Sorry Wally, just get so scared when you do such stupid stuff!" Ah was really surprised. "Really? Ya do?" Kenzie's eyes saddened. "Mmm-hmm. Promise me you won't do anything dumb.ok?" Ah had tuh grin. "Aight, Ah promise wit' soul!" Kenzie moved tuh hug me again, but looked tuh me for clearance. Ah smiled and nodded. She hugged me tightly, an' Ah felt like the luckiest kid alive! Ah managed tuh get up da courage tuh hug 'er back. She looked real happy, cuddled in mah arms. I guess even  
Tough guys can get a bit gushy.  
  
Two words,  
REVIEW_PLEASE!  
Cio,  
  
Lexi Kitsune 


	4. DANCE PARTAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. If I did, Numbuh 2 would be dating Numbuh 5.  
  
Mackenzie's POV  
  
I push my face further into Numbuh Four's chest, my arms around his neck. #4 is beginning to doze off while I feel his arms bolt me to him. I breathe in his scent, which is blueberries and sunscreen. He nuzzled his face in my hair, and I feel his arms tighten around me, mumbling something about how my scent is of strawberries and rain. I am happy. I think #4 is too. If you can get real deep down, #4 is sweet, kind, and a bit romantic. I think I have a serious crush here. I'm grateful #4 has nothing against cuddling. He's so warm.I suddenly froze. I had heard somthin'! As fast as I could, I pushed myself offa him and pulled out an orb that glittered. Seconds later,  
Numbuh Two walked in. "Hey Mac!" I looked up innocently, while #4 was holding himself up by his elbows, still trying to figure out why I got up. "What about dinner? I'm starved!" I smiled sweetly at him. "Ok, #2, I just got side-tracked. I was showing #4 this thing I got." #2 nodded and left. I carefully let out my breath. #4 looked at me in question. I replied to the unspoken question, "#2 would probably think there was something between us. He would tell my siblings. Then they would tell my Papa." #4 looked hurt. "There is somthin' between us, idin't there?" He asked, giving me a pouty face. Oh no, not the face. I paused. "Well. What I mean is like. a gushy relationship." #4 eyes got a lil' wide, and he blushed to the roots of his hair like when Mary dressed us up as super models in dresses and she put  
makeup on him. "Oh... Roight." We got back to the kitchen and finished making dinner to be met with a HUNGRY #2! Finally, all was full. "Soooo, whatcha wanna do? Numbuh Five is in the mood to dance." #5 purred as she washed her face and hands. Numbuh One smiled. "Sounds like a good idea, #5. What do you guys think?" #4 looked at me, silently begging me to say yes. "OK, I can work with that. My body's getting' stiff." I answered, winking at #4. "Tha' works..." #4 grinned. #2 got that look on his face and said,  
"Ooh, Numbuh Four wants to dance with his girlfriend!" Both #4's and my  
eyes widen. "What makes you think that, Chubbster?" I spat. "Yea! Wha' makes ya tink'..." #4's growls died out. #2 smiled and made me shiver. Had  
he seen us? "You guys are always hanging out, and you do spend a lot of time together. Besides, you two make a cute couple." Oh yeah? I'll fix 'im. "Are you crazy? I'm gonna make sure that Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four get  
to dance at least once! "At this announcement, both numbuhs looked  
horrified. "NOOOO!!!!!" cried #3. "Kenzie, Ah am not doin' tat! Please!  
Don' make meh!" #4 gave me the strongest batch of puppy eyes he could muster, and tugged on my sleeve. I smiled at him and winked, letting him know I had a plan. "Oh, RIO!" I sang. Rio is #2's pet. She is also my baby  
sister. She looks pretty weird, thanks to #2's experiments, because she looks like a pink and purple fox with silver eyes about 3 feet tall, and occasionally she has dove wings. I like her a lot. We quints call her the cute one. She is, because she gives everyone the puppy eye without knowing it, and #2 has a "partial" crush on her. "Hi!" chirped Rio as she came in. "Whatcha doin'?" I smiled like a Rainbow Monkey and answered, "Oh, we were  
gonna dance, and #2 wanted to dance with you." #4 caught on and added, "Yea, he keeps braggin' 'bout you bein' his sheila, an' we don' believe it, so we decided to let him prove it. Roight, 2?" #2 gave us a death look. We just waved and grinned like maniacs. She sounded confused. "Uh, if sheila  
means girlfriend, then no. I have no idea where he got that. Besides, I  
don't even reach his shoulders in this form. So how could I dance with  
him?" #2 looked crushed. Now I felt bad. Rio noticed #2 looked sad and added, "I said, THIS form, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 2 perked up. "You have more  
than one form?" He asked in amazement. "I'll show you." She gave her  
trademark cutie grin and crossed her arms in front of her, and a bright violet light surrounded her. "Rio." whispered #2, looking worried. Then, as soon as Rio got into her real form, his jaw dropped. She had turned into a pretty girl with long red curls tumbling down her back, and big green eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top with the 4 symbols of being a Randall, (a Q, a 6, a diamond, and a J) with a matching purple skirt. Her fingernails were painted purple. "Call me Jessica. Let's dance!" She smiled and pulled #2 onto the floor. Numbuh Two looked like he had fallen completely in love  
as she put his hands on her waist, and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Okay, You are getting your wish now. Happy?" She purred in his ear, setting her chin on his shoulder. He nodded, looking pretty darn lovesick. I put on the song, "Nobody's Fool " By Avril Lavigne. Numbuh 4 and I danced  
to the music, doin' our routine that we worked out. It goes like this:  
  
Fall back  
(we step back )  
Take a look at me  
( points to us, bounces on feet)  
And you'll see I'm for real  
(shrugs 3 times)  
I feel what only I can feel  
(point to us and shrugs)  
And if that don't appeal to you  
(lift one shoulder and makes fist)  
Let me know and I'll go  
('talk to the hand' and turn head)  
Cause I flow better when my colors show  
(shrugs and points to sky)  
That's the way it has to be  
( X's arms)  
Honestly  
(folds arms)  
Cause creativity can never bloom  
(shrugs and makes picture frame with fingers)  
In my room  
(thumb over shoulder)  
I'll throw it all away before I lie  
(throwing motion and points to us )  
So don't call me with a compromise  
(narrows eyes and 'talk to the hand')  
Hang up the phone  
(makes a phone with hand)  
I've got a backbone stronger than yours  
(nods head twice )  
If you're tryin' to turn me  
(points to us)  
Into someone else  
(thumb over shoulder)  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
(makes platform with hands and points to us)  
I'm Nobody's Fool  
('talk to the hand)  
Repeat  
If you wanna bring me down  
(#4 twirls me)  
Go ahead and try  
(shrugs )  
Go ahead and try  
(shrugs and gives peace sign)  
  
"Mwaaahaaaaa!!" Laughed #2, trying to catch his breath. I looked at him strangely. "What the heck you laughin' bout', #2? It's getting' annoyin'."  
He smiled like a RM (Rainbow Monkey) and answered, "I was right! #4 did dance with his GIRLFRIEND!!" #4's eyes literally turned red as #2 tried to catch his breath. "You betta' dance!" howled #4 as he began to chase after  
#2, who was still giggling. I caught myself thinking, '#4's accent is so awesome.kinda cute, really.' Well, I always did like Australians. I finally got tired of their chasing and tripped #2. #4 tackled him and was just thrown off and as #4 hit me, I  
heard him say, "#2's been playin' wit' mah weights again..." I couldn't  
help but laugh. I couldn't be happier. I had it all.  
  
Ok, that's the 2nd chappie. If I get more reviews.I'll go a lil' faster!  
I'll take unsigned reviews. 


	5. Wally's Fear

#4's POV  
  
"Oof!" Me an' Kenzie hit da back of da tree house. "Ohh, Ah'm sooo gonna kill 'im!" Ah yelled, being my tough self. Then Ah felt a pair o' arms bolt  
meh from behind, hugging meh. "Calm down, #4!" Kenzie whispered as she squeezed a lil' tighter, pushin' 'er cheek against mah own. Ah tried not tuh blush an' then Ah flipped Kenzie ova. Kenzie looks a' meh up side down, then jus' grabbed mah shoulders and flipped me. We keep' wrestling fo' a  
while, then Tommy grabbed meh by mah hood, lifted meh up, and growled, "Leave my lil' sis alone." Where'd he com' from? Fer some reason, Tommy was mighty touchy 'bout Kenzie. Ah 'tink she can look out fer 'erself. "Relax, Fireball." Kenzie calmed her brother. (Fireball is Tommy's nickname.) "We were jus' wrestling. An' besides, he needs some exercise." Tommy humphed and dropped meh. "I don't care if he's a complete couch potato, Tom Boy. You are my lil' sister, and as such it's my job to take care of you. Are you even listening to me?" Da whole time, Kenzie 'ad made a puppet out of  
'er 'and, acting like it was makin' a speech as she pretended to fall 'sleep. Then 'er 'ead jolted up, an' she answered, "Of course not, dearest big brother." wit' a chibi smile that no one can turn away. Tommy rolled  
'is eyes and laughed. "Whatever." Tommy was tall, 4 inches taller than Kenzie, wit' raven black hair that fell in his eyes an' bright brown eyes. He always wears a red T-shirt no matta' how cold it is. an' black jeans. He is da leadah a' Kenzie's secta, an' he's just a normal kid. 'Cept fer da fact tha' he can control fire, and he's as stubborn as an ox. He also was da trainah of #5; he was da one tuh teach 'er da spy stuff. From 'is days  
trainin' 5, he always wears a big, floppy red hat, backwards. Kenzie cleared 'er throat an' outta nowhere, #5 popped up an' hugged him 'round da neck. " Yo, Tommeh. Wazzup?" She purred in his eah, an' Ah was glad tuh see he was blushin' as Numbuh 5's cheek brushed 'is. Tommy tried to regain 'is dignity, and he cleared 'is throat and said, "H-Hey, Numbuh Five. Nuttin', I guess. Wanna play some Mario? I brought my X box." #5 grinned. "Sho'. Bet  
#5'll beat cha though." Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Of course, you will."  
Tommy glared at 'er fo' a warnin' but she ignored him. "He lets you win every time. When he's playin' you, he doesn't put down the acceleration."  
Tommy's eyes dulled. I knew 'e was 'bout to blow up wit' anger. "I couldn't. The A button is broken, and I came here to fix it. You didn't use it either, the other day when you were playing #4." Kenzie glared at 'im,  
blushin' like a stoploight, an' replied, "Because it was broken." Tommy grinned like a demon. "Exactly." Tommy, Kenzie, #5, an' meh plunked dow' in fronta da TV, Tommy pluggin' in da game system. He gave a controller tuh each o' us. "Okay, I'm red, #5. I think you are blue, Sis, you're orange, and Beetles, you're black. Let's play." Then there was a strange crash. All  
'o' us looked up, and there was da Delightful's'." Hello. Quints. What  
a..delight to see you here." Then they gave out their creepy laugh. Mackenzie got up, jumped off the couch, an' made a great 4-point landing in front of them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Delightful Dorks. What makes you think you can beat me? I always kick your butts." Next second,  
Kenzie was staring into the tube of a gun that could use Numbuh 2 as a plug. Kenzie went pale. "Uhhm." Kenzie tried to back up, but another gun the same size came dow'! Ah was 'bout to up an' help, but Tommy held meh back. "She can handle this. She'll be ok." Sounded loike he was reassuring  
'imself. " Come on, Kenzie! You can beat 'em!" Ah yelled loudly. Kenzie grinned at me, and her hands began to glow. Then, Kenzie threw an orange star-bolt at both guns. It blew up in poor Kenzie's face! "MACKENZIE!" Ah cried, an' Ah only call 'er by 'er real name when Ah'm real worried 'bout  
'er. Then Ah heard coughing. Kenzie stumbled out o' the smoke, an' collapsed on mah shoulder. "Jeez, I hate Delightful Dorks and their guns."  
She moaned as she settled her arm 'round mah shoulders. Ah carefully glanced dow' at mah best friend. "Kenzie, ya 'aight?" She smiled faintly.  
"I think so. Numbuh 4?" Relaxin' a lil, grinnin' slightly, Ah answered,  
"Hmm?" She frowned, an' squinted 'er eyes, as though she was havin' trouble. "Why is the room all dark an' goin' in circles?" Mah eyes widened, an' as fast as Ah could, Ah found Mary, her healin' sistah. Mary has black hair, like da rest o' 'em, and her eyes are a bright green. She wears 'er 'air in pigtails wit' pink stripes in 'em, and wears all pink. Da girliest girl alive. "Okay, what now?" moaned Mary. "Numbuh 1 was trying to teach me how to commission!" Ah was in a complete panic. "Kenzie is dying!" Kenzie was lookin' pretty sick. Her face was pale, she was breathin' real fast,  
and she was beginnin' tuh close her eyes. "No, Mackenzie, stay awake. Please." Ah begged her. Ah didn't want 'er to die! Kenzie moaned lightly, and said, "Why? I'm sooo tired. My head really hurts." Then Kenzie groaned again. Mary faltered. "Well, this is a case of rigotemortis. I don't think I can fix that." Ah gently rubbed mah cheek against Kenzie's. "Don' worry,  
Kenzie. Ah won' let you die." I whispered. Kenzie gave a soft chuckle. "What? I'm just tired." Her arm twitched, an' she frowned. "I can't move my  
legs. Or my arms. Wally, what's wrong with me?" She looked so innocent, unknowingly giving meh the puppy dog eyes. She looked frightened. Ah felt  
loike cryin', but Ah refused to let Kenzie see meh cry. "You're a lil' sick, Kenzie. Buht don' worry, you'll get bettah. Won't she?" Ah turned tuh Mary, who looked sad. "Uh, this disease is very hard to pin-point, so if  
her immune system doesn't take care of it, I think she will die. Let me tell ya, the sickness works fast, so she might die-" Suddenly, Kenzie went  
limp, her head fallin' back, and her eyes glazed. "Mackenzie! Wake up!  
Please!" Ah was so scared, tears were falling down mah cheeks, an' Ah didn't even notice. "Any second." Finished Mary, lowering her head. Kenzie  
didn' move, an' 'er face was blank. "Mackenzie! WAKE UP!" Mah voice was choked wit' tears. Ah laid mah head on 'ers, sobbing uncontrollably. Then,  
Ah was knocked off the couch, an' tickled till Ah knew Ah was red in da face. Ah pushed mah tears away so Ah could see. Kenzie was sittin' on mah stomach, grinning like a hyena. "I-I can't b-believe you.. FELL FOR IT!" She began to laugh, collapsing on mah chest. Ah looked dow' at 'er, an' she was laughing so hard, she was also crying. Then, she turned to her sistah, an' said, "Thanks for covering for me, Mary. I know there's no such thing  
as that disease." Then, Kenzie gently kissed mah head an' hugged meh,  
becomin' solemn. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. A perfect setup, me slightly hurt, and the Delightfuls gone, I-I just wanted to see how you'd react. Sorry." She looked truly sorry. Ah smiled gently. "Don' worry. Ah just got scared for ya." Kenzie's eyes gleamed, an' that meant the shelia was thinkin', 'Yay! He cares!' Tommy then interrupted, "Is it just me, or is there way too much fluffiness here?" as he once again pulled meh up by  
mah hood. Jeez, can't he jus' leave us ALONE?!? Foinally losing it, Ah  
kicked Tommy hard in da chest. 'E fell ova, an' Ah landed on Kenzie. Ah grinned a bit, an' then saw Tommy gettin' up. "Run!" Hissed Kenzie, as we scrambled toward mah room. We both screamed like lil' girls as we ran from  
Tommy, who was mad at meh for kickin' him, an' mad at Kenzie for doin' nuttin. Next thing Ah knew, Kenzie 'ad scooped meh up, and we were flyin' ova the tree house! "Wow! Kenzie, this is awesome!" Ah cried, as she gently set meh on a cloud, an' sat dow' next to me. The sun was setting, an' when  
Ah turned to Kenzie, the sun was shinin' on 'er face. 'She looks so beautiful.' Ah found mahself thinkin'. 'Oh jeez, Ah can't think that! She's mah friend! On da othah hand, Ah thought she was hot in da beginning.' Ah felt mahself blush as Ah sneaked anothah look at 'er. She turned an' looked meh right in da face. Then, the sheila grinned a bit. "What?" Ah asked her, wanting to know what 'ad made 'er smile. "Well, you might think this is a strange thing to say, but. you look real cute, with the sun on your face an' all." Mustering mah courage, Ah leaned ova an' kissed her lightly on the cheek. Kenzie froze a second, an' Ah was afraid she'd smack meh. Then, taking meh by mah shoulders, she pulled meh close, so we were inches apart. Her big, brown, shiny eyes looked into mine, an' for da first time, Ah felt helpless. Ah really couldn't move. Ah could jus' sit there, mouth slightly  
open, breathin' fast, as Kenzie held me by mah upper arms. "Promise me something." Kenzie whispered, her eyes glowing. Mah mouth went dry. "Yea?" Ah had enough breath tuh say. "Promise me you'll never leave me. You're my best friend, and even though I've only known you for 3 months, I feel like I can't live without you." She lowered 'er 'ead in shame, so 'er eyes were hidden. "Nevah." Ah replied as Ah snuggled against her. She smiled slightly  
an' kissed me gently on the cheek, and Ah felt loike Ah was in heaven.  
  
OK! Another chappie! If you liked this, look for  
Love, Life, and Lavender Fur, ok? You'll like it. Chow! 


	6. Heartbeats

Mackenzie's POV  
  
I sighed gently, leaning against Numbuh 4, squeezing his hand. I cocked my head slightly, as I watched him watch Tommy, my big bro, hang out Numbuh 5's window and yell at us. If you ask me, I say he's wasting his time. I  
couldn't even hear him. I grinned slightly, seeing Numbuh 4 face crease with worry. "Relax, pal. He can't get up here. He's too mad to think.That immobilizes him." I told the little blonde boy beside me. He frowned again, still worried. "If 'e 'ad da sense to calm dow', he'd figure out he could just fly up here with his jet boots." I laughed. "As long as he's mad, he won't figure that out. You know how he is." Numbuh 4 nodded and relaxed. I shut my eyes too, then said jokingly, "We better not fall asleep, we've got  
a whole night ahead of us!" Numbuh 4's eyes sprung open, and a devious smile appeared on his face. I raised an eyebrow, knowing he had something crazy in mind. "Les' try tuh sneak down from here, an' then sneak up behin' 'im!" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Sneak up on Tommy? That's like trying to sneak up on a psychic like my lil' Ralphie!" Numbuh 4 blinked. I  
blinked back. "What?" I asked him, suddenly filled with impatience. He  
pointed behind me, and I slowly and fearfully turned around. It was Ralphie! He was sitting there, eyes twinkling, with that bright smile that had charmed so many girls. His bright red hair seemed to gleam in the just appearing moonlight. His green eyes glowed with his secret power. My eyes got wide. "Ralphie! What are you doing up here? You could fall!" I cried,  
fear overtaking me. (A/N He was the original youngest Randall, because  
Jessica is made from his DNA, simply because he was tired of being the youngest. Mackenzie is always making sure he wasn't gonna hurt himself. She  
makes a very good protective big sister, and she loves him to bits.) He smirked at me. "Don't worry, I'm being held up by my levitation. I won't fall! Oh, an' Tommy says come down." I sighed, leaning back and falling off the cloud, since Numbuh 4 wasn't there to hold me up. That wouldn't be a problem, 'cept for the thing that I was over 400 feet in the air. In a  
hurried attempt to save myself, I began to kick my feet. I had to hit  
something if my Hover Board was to activate! But I was too far from the Tree house. I felt someone fall with me, I looked over, an' Numbuh 4 was trying to pull us to the tree house! "Wally! What are you doing? RALPHIE! PULL US UP!" Wally gave up, an' pulled me over him. Wally yelled somthin' like, "Ah lo-" Next thing I knew, we hit the ground. I shook myself, trying to get rid of the shock of hitting the ground. I realized with horror that I had landed on Numbuh 4 when he pulled me on top of him. Pulling myself  
up, I turned to my crush and best friend and cradled him in my arms. "Wally! Wake up! Please! I need you! Please. Wally, Baby, wake up!" I was beginning to cry now. I thought he would wake up if I called him baby. I  
never did that before. "Wally! Wake up! Please!" I cried, beginning to  
panic. He was lying still, and my tears blinded me. I collapsed on his chest, and began to cry hard. The reality of him really being gone never really hit me. "Y-you liar." I cried softly. "You p-promised never to l- leave." I began to sob again, letting my tragic tears flow. Then, I felt a pair of arms hold me from underneath. I opened my eyes, and Numbuh 4 was grinning, his blonde hair soaked with my tears, his green eyes glinting. 'Numbuh 4! You're okay!" I hugged him, tears still falling from my eyes. I  
rubbed them away and asked, "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" He grinned and answered, "Gotcha back!" I laughed, and daringly  
placed a kiss on his cheek. He laughed, an' said, "Look down, Kenzie." Wondering what he meant, I did. I instantly got scared. We weren't on the ground. We were suspended in the air by Ralphie's levitation! Let me tell  
ya, Ralphie is not very strong, and we could fall at any minute! I whimpered, pulling Wally close. He smiled, and signaled to Ralphie to let  
us down. Ralphie dropped us about an inch away from the ground, then dropped us in the mud. Numbuh 4 came up laughing. So did I, and to tell you the truth, I think I really like him. Tommy came out and hugged us, glad we  
were ok, and we all went inside. Numbuh 4 got the evil grin on his face again. He turned to me and asked, "Wanna take a bath?" I knew he meant our inside pool that is in the aqua zone in our house. At this, Tommy turned around and plain out glared at him. Tommy apparently didn't. I laughed, and answered to Tommy's unasked question. "He means our inside pool, T. Relax."  
Tommy blinked a couple times, then just threw his hands up, and walked  
away. We grinned, and talked to each other as we grabbed our swimming stuff. I leaned against the outside of the stall Numbuh 4 was changing in. "Ehh, Ah dunno, Kenzie." I heard him say from the inside. "Ah 'tink Mario  
could so kick Knuckles's butt." I laughed. "Are you kidding? Knux is da bomb! He can climb walls, he can virtually fly, and he don't need no stupid  
items to do it! Mario needs a feather, a Mushroom, and who knows what else!" I replied victoriously, then I decided to scare him a bit. "On top  
of that, he's da sexiest echidna I have ever seen, 'specially with his muscles! Even Mary thinks so!" I heard him stop. ".Are ya tellin' me dat' mah best friend has a crush on a computerized ball of dreadlocks?!?" I knew he'd have that reaction. I suppressed the need to laugh and replied, "Yea,  
but I bet you have a crush on Rouge! Admit it, Wal! Even Will does!" He came out and looked at me, clad in only his red-orange swimming trunks. A look of heartbreak was on his face. "Not like I like Knux more than you, of course." I added. He still didn't look too sure. I sighed and resorted to the ultimate cheerer for Wally. I lagged behind him slightly, then came up behind him, running my fingers along his bare waist, and whispered, "Nice abs, Wal." with a wink. He blinked a couple times, then he began to laugh. That was the first thing I said when I first saw him in his boxers. If I  
say anything about what good shape he's in, he'll either look proud or laugh. It always cheers him up. "Wanna race?" I asked, giving him the most competitive look I could muster. As I had hoped, he forgot all about the Knux thing, and replied, "You know it, Girl!" Both of us touched 3 limbs to  
the floor, one hand on one knee. "Three." He mumbled. "Two." I chanted, glancing at him temporarily. "One." We whispered together, feeling like we were one. "GO!" We yelled, and took off through the long tunnel that led to my house. As we ran, Wally next to me, I felt whole. We were synchronized. In the same rhythm. Then, Wally slipped. Instinctively, I reached out and caught him by the hand. His balance regained, he kept running, and kept a firm hold on my hand. When we reached her house, he panted at me, "Jeez, Ah  
feel like a Sonic Character." He started, and tipped his head down slightly. Uh-oh. He remembered the Knux thing again. Pretending I didn't know, I asked, "Hey, what's wrong, old buddy?" He blinked at me. I frowned. I hated it when Wally was unhappy. It made me feel like I needed a Subway  
sandwich, badly. Like I was empty. I was like that always, before I met Wally. "Do ya really think Knux is.?" I rolled my eyes. "Wally, I was just joking. Like you said, just a ball of computerized fluff." Wally sighed.  
"Roight." He replied, still looking down. Just looking at his face made tears fall down my cheeks. 'Oh Wally,' I thought, 'You don't know how much  
you mean to me.' I shut my eyes, then I felt Wally pull me down to the grass and embrace me, pulling me into a sitting position onto his lap. I opened my eyes slowly. Wally was holding my head next to his shoulder, the other arm around my waist, keeping me in a comfortable position. "Kenzie, wot's wrong?" He asked, and the concern on his face wanted to make me cry again. "Wally, I-I wish you would cheer up! I didn't mean it! I was just joking, he's a game character for Halla's sake!" I cried, putting my arms around him and crying into his shoulder. "Ah can tell when ya lie, Kenzie, You lie badly when you're lyin' tuh meh. Ah know ya meant-" I looked up at him, interrupting. "Wally, does it really matter? Not like I'm gonna get to meet him or nothin'." I grinned. "Besides, you are way sexier." He settled  
his head on mine, and I patted his arm, saying, "I like the way your  
muscles look. Not too big so you look like Hercules, but just perfect.  
Don't worry about it." He frowned. "Tha's not da problem. Ah'm just so  
freakin' short! How am Ah supposed tuh get a girl when Ah'm so freakin' short?!?" I blinked. He's still having issues about his size?!? "Wally, any girl who has problems with your size is retarded. You're perfect the way you are. I like you that way. Anyone who doesn't, had major problems." He gave a slight smile as I kissed him on the cheek, and I decided to wear my  
new 2-piece. I listened to Wally chatter about Lilo and Stitch, while I changed into my swimming suit. It was a orange bikini with a green star on my chest. When I came out, I swear, his jaw dropped to the floor! About 3 minutes later, he swallowed, and said, "Uh, s-so ya g-got a n-new.suit." I laughed at his reaction, and dived in the blue green pool. Wally followed, swimming down to glide next to me. Then he glided under me, no doubt to get a look at my new suit. He can be surprisingly perverted. Making a face, I kicked him in the head, and he was jetted to the shallow end. I snickered  
at him as he poked his head out of the water. He disappeared under the waves, and pulled me under. While I was being dragged down, I pulled out my hair bands, and let my hair shake free. We both settled down to the bottom of the pool, and I pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. He smiled softly, pining me down. He looked up for a second, and went pale, his smile  
disappearing. I looked, and my sister Mary (she's a water goddess) had stuck her head under the water, and had been watching us! Wally swam up, aiming to kick her in the face in fury. Knowing I had to save my sister, I  
grabbed Wally by the foot and pulled him down again. Wally was about to head off again, when I pulled him down and kissed him. That put him in a  
daze for a few seconds. It also gave me the time to signal my sister to leave. She shook her head. I narrowed my eyes and held up a fist. She just smirked, as though saying, "I dare you to come get me." That was the last straw. Besides, she was used to my electric shocks, and not Wally's punches and kicks. If he went after her, she'd get hurt, bad. I let out a lightning bolt. It didn't effect Wally cause when I decided we were best friends, I gave him a special shot that made my shocks not effect him. He was in a bit of a daze anyway. Mary blasted out of the water, flying backward. I smirked at her, thinking, "Take that, Princess!" Wally and I floated up to the top, swimming to the edge. Mary was flattened against the wall, knocked out. We grinned at each other, and walked toward the bathroom, changing into our normal clothes. "Well, I'm hungry." I announced. Wally grinned at me. "You thinkin' wot' Ah'm thinkin'?" I smiled also. "SUBWAY!" We both yelled, and  
we took off through the forest toward the restaurant.  
  
Yay! Done wit this! Man, I'm good.I don't own Mario, Knux, KND, or Subway.  
Too bad. 


End file.
